grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltdown
|transcript = Transcript |previous = |next = |after = |before = }} "'}} is the second Grimm webisode to be presented. Part 1, "Deep Freeze," was first made available on October 4, 2013. Synopsis Part 1: "Deep Freeze" Wu and Franco arrive at Bud's repair shop and ask if he's witnessed any strange activity. Bud says nothing strange, although his wife had called him three times in the previous hour to tell him what was for dinner, but he says that is normal. Wu tells him if he sees or hears anything to contact them immediately. Bud goes back inside and is checking his phone when he hears a noise. He goes to check it out but finds nothing. When he turns his back, a door bursts open as one of Baron Samedi's zombies comes running in. Bud woges into his Eisbiber form and runs into a disconnected walk-in freezer, closing the door behind him and holding it shut with a wrench as the zombie bangs and pulls on the door. Bud reaches into his pocket to get his phone, only to realize he has left it in the other room. Part 2: "On Hands and Knees" Once it is quiet outside, Bud crawls to where he left his cell phone and retrieves it. Still hiding, he calls Nick but only gets his voicemail. When he exclaims in annoyance, the zombie hears him and starts smashing things in his attempts to reach Bud. Bud hurries back into the freezer and re-locks the door with his wrench. When he tries to dial 911, his call fails due to a lack of service coverage. Part 3: "Tight Squeeze" Bud cautiously opens the freezer door, just enough to allow his arm out with the phone in his hand to call 911. This time the call is connected, and Bud shouts his name and location to the operator. While he is still on the call, the zombie returns and grabs Bud. Bud woges into his Eisbiber form and bites the zombie's arm, forcing it to release him. He hurriedly re-locks the freezer door. Wu and Franco cautiously enter the shop, guns drawn. They call out for Mr. Wurstner, and when Bud emerges from the freezer, the zombie attacks the officers. All three retreat to the freezer, which is re-locked with the wrench. Wu uses his radio to call for backup. Part 4: "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" Bud, Wu, and Franco are still in the disconnected freezer where, due to the heat, they have removed their uniforms and only have t-shirts. When they hear a voice from the outside, Wu shushes Bud and listens. Outside, the requested backup has arrived, and it's Hank fresh from having his cast removed. Hank, with his gun drawn, cautiously enters Bud's shop and calls out for Franco and Wu. When Wu recognizes his voice, he opens the door and tells Hank that there is one of those drugged up whack jobs around. Hank puts his gun away, saying that he has just had his cast removed and hasn't had a good fight in months. The zombie reacts to the noise by knocking over some boxes in the shop and charges towards Hank. Hank punches him in the face, knocking the zombie out, and then expresses disappointment that the fight did not last longer. Wesen *Eisbiber Images Wu and Bud - Meltdown part 1.jpg Meltdown part 1 - Bud woged.png Webisode 2 - poor Bud.png Bud - webisode 2 pt 2.jpg Bud fights back.png Meltdown Part 4 - Zombie.png Behind the Scenes 3W1-BTS.jpg Videos Production Notes Continuity *This is Wu's first time meeting Bud. Category:Webisodes